1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns synthesis gas processing. More particularly, one or more water-gas shift reaction are used to both clean and enrich the hydrogen gas content of H.sub.2 /CO mixtures having relatively low hydrogen gas content. The H.sub.2 -enriched mixtures can be used to make methanol or other oxo compounds.
2. Description of Related Information
Methanol is a significant commodity used in various areas. It can be converted to formaldehyde which is used to make synthetic polymers or to mix with other materials. Methanol is also used to make a wide variety of chemicals including dimethyltoluene, methylamines, chlorinated solvents, acetic acid, isoprene, and so on. Methanol is also increasingly used in fuels. Higher environmental standards and decreasing oil supplies make it likely that methanol demand in fuels will continue to increase in the future.
Gaseous mixtures of hydrogen (H.sub.2) and carbon monoxide (CO), known as synthesis gas and commonly called and referred to in this disclosure as syngas, can be used to make methanol (CH.sub.3 OH) by the chemical reaction shown in Equation 1. EQU CO+2H.sub.2 =CH.sub.3 OH